


Let the Games Begin

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Ancient Egypt AU, I was surprised that atemXotogi doesn't seem to be a tag yet, M/M, Otogi is a djinn, Prompt Fill, multishipping mayhem, with a canon-compliant amount of sass as Excess Flirtatious Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: Atem hears rumours of a magical being lingering in the desert just outside the city. Sometimes, rumours actually get it right.(Tumblr prompt fill for anon: "Could I possibly request some Gameshipping (Atem x Otogi) with the latter as a Djinn?")
Relationships: Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin/Yami Yuugi, gameshipping - Relationship, pharaoh atem/otogi
Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438810
Kudos: 4





	Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, anon! I hope this finds you. Thanks for the fun prompt!

The rumours had been circulating for weeks now. Anywhere you went, people were abuzz with the news that some sort of magical being had made its home just outside the city limits. Unfortunately, no one could seem to agree on exactly what was there and why – and the stories were getting wilder by the day.

Some would have you believe that it was a vicious demon out to ruin the lives of anyone who crossed it, and so to be avoided at all costs. The people who favoured this version were quick horrify you with tales of mysterious disappearances, strange illnesses, and how the friend-of-a-friend-of-a-long-lost-cousin had gone mad after seeking it out.

Others would speak at length about what a great blessing it was to have such a kind and powerful creature grace the city with its presence. They would talk of their plans to travel and see it themselves, if only they could find the time. These storytellers would speak of sudden wealth, of miraculously cured ailments, and how their second-cousin’s-nephew’s-best-friend had even had their wildest dreams come true after making the journey.

In any event, Atem had determined that it was his role to see to it. As pharaoh, it should fall to him to find the creature, determine once and for all whether it was a threat to his people, and, if necessary, evict it.

Which is why he’d snuck out from under Shimon’s nose, and now found himself at the mouth of an unassuming cave just outside the city proper. He was quite certain this was the right place. He could almost imagine the hum of magic emanating from the cave as he took a deep, fortifying breath of the open air to prepare himself for what was to come. He squared his shoulders and strode in confidently, ready to greet whatever creature was making this its home.

The cave was thoroughly empty.

In fact, it looked like it may never have housed anything more magical than a well-crafted tale. The only thing of any note whatsoever was a small antechamber, in which could be found a collection of unremarkable items – a few overstuffed pillows, some dishes, the remains of a fire long burned out. This place looked more like a scavenger’s hideaway than the home of a magical creature.

“Hello?” Atem’s voice echoed off the walls before fading to silence once more. It appeared that the rumours had been very greatly exaggerated. Feeling foolish, he turned to leave.

“Hello.”

Atem whipped back around. The dregs of the fire had burst back to life, revealing a handsome young man standing near the renewed flames. Atem let out an involuntary gasp. _A djinn_.

He was finely adorned in silks and jewellery, and looked to be around Atem’s age. Of course, Atem knew better than to believe his eyes. The djinn were legendary shapeshifters and notorious for their trickery, so the man in front of him could be older than Shimon for all he knew. That didn’t stop him from being gorgeous though…

Atem gave himself a mental shake. Now was not the time to be distracted. After all, if the rumours were about a djinn there was a fair chance they were _all_ true. It wouldn’t do to greet him with anything less than his best. Atem stood to his full height – such as it was – and instinctually shifted into ‘game mode’ as he prepared himself for whatever trickery was heading his way.

“Greetings, djinn. I’ve heard that you have been involved with many of my people, in one way or another.”

The djinn jutted out his hip, apparently for the sole purpose of laying his hand heavily upon it as he smirked down at the pharaoh. “Only the pretty ones.”

Atem blinked. Of all responses he could have gotten, he had not been expecting something like that. “So, is it the ones you find unattractive that have run afoul of you, then?”

The djinn scoffed and flicked a piece of long, dark hair over his shoulder with his free hand. “Hardly. It’s just that not everyone understands the rules of my games. It’s not my fault at all, really, that your people aren’t as clever as me.” His grin verged on turning wicked, but didn’t seem quite ready to commit to it.

“Be that as it may, djinn - ”

“Otogi.”

“…what?”

“My name, little pharaoh. You may as well address me properly. Or should I start calling you ‘human’?”

Atem raised a brow. ‘Otogi’ was hardly a name you would expect for a djinn. Perhaps there were such things as foreign ones, then? How unusual.

Atem pulled himself from his thoughts and nodded. “You seem to know who I am. It is only fair that I should address you properly, as well.” Otogi looked pleased by this, so Atem continued. “Be that as it may, _Otogi_ – the stories of your tricks concern me. I ask that you leave my people in peace.”

“But I’m _bored._ ” Otogi pouted theatrically. This djinn was certainly unlike any Atem had seen or heard tell of before. “They entertain me, with their wishes and wonderings and petty grievances. I need someone to play my games with me, after all, and your people make fine volunteers. You will simply have to tolerate my presence, I’m afraid.”

Atem opened his mouth to argue, but didn’t get the chance. As suddenly as the djinn had appeared, he was gone with the faintest whiff of smoke.

A heartbeat later, he was leaning over Atem’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. “Unless you’d like to play with me instead, Pharaoh. I hear you’re _very_ good.”

Atem subtly pulled away from the fingers trailing down his arm and turned to face the djinn again. This close, he could see that his human-like guise was flawless. He had even added intricate kohl designs around his bright green eyes to give the appearance of high status.

“And what do I get in return for playing your games?”

Otogi smirked and twirled a finger through his long black bangs. “Other than providing protection for your poor, dull people? Well…”, and here he reached forward to playfully bat at one of Atem’s pale bangs, “my kind _have_ been known to grant wishes. And surely, our dear pharaoh will also want to continue to prove his prowess at any game – even against a being as clever as me.”

Atem stared at the man in front of him for a few long moments of silence. Surely, becoming involved with a djinn was inadvisable, at best. And yet… the offer was tempting. Terribly, wonderfully tempting. And he could never back down from a challenge.

The pharaoh grinned, matching the djinn’s challenging look with one of his own. “Then let the games begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from my [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/). Stop by and say hi!
> 
> I welcome any and all forms of feedback - I enjoy replying to reviews, so please share your thoughts. :)


End file.
